From a dream to reality
by CortanaLove
Summary: Hay un virus que esta aterrando la mente de las personas , que les hace enfrentar los recuerdos mas dolorosos y vivir con ellos, que los lleva a suicidarse. Nilin tiene que evitar que el virus siga por la ciudad . Ademas , Nilin se encuentra con un viejo amigo que la ayudara a avanzar entre tanta confusion y dolor.
1. Prologo

**Hola! mi segundo fanfic de Remember Me :D este capitulo es cortito porque es un puro prologo.**

**Espero que les guste! **

* * *

_Imaginas lo que deseas_  
_Lo que esta pasando en tu mente , es lo que estas atrayendo._  
"Aveces son puras frases o puras metaforas.  
Pero esta vez es directo y conciso .  
No se si es la culpa el miedo o el deseo que me hace imaginar o soñar cosas que me encierran en lo desconocido , pero que es conocido al mismo tiempo.  
Estas confusiones que me pasan a menudo me carcome el alma."

28 de septiembre de 2084 , 23:55

La ex-cazadora de recuerdos , Nilin, se encontraba descansando en su cama , despues de unos dias de lo ocurrido .  
Nilin empezaba a sentir una culpa desconocida , sentia un extraño sentimiento que la ahogaba cuando dormia.  
Era un dia de lluvia y tormenta , habia un viento muy fuerte que hacia caer algunos floreros y botellas que tenia Nilin en su habitacion . El ruido del vidrio golpearse contra el suelo la levantaba a Nilin a cada rato.  
Hasta que Nilin estuvo un buen rato recostada en su cama, sintio unas pisadas y la sombra de alguien entrar.  
Ella no vivia con nadie , estaba sola. Sentia una fuerte respiracion que la atormentaba.  
Abrio los ojos y solo veia una sombra.  
Escuchaba unos susurros.

_"Recuerdame.."_ _"Sueñame..." "Quien soy?.." "Me recuerdas?.." "Recuerdame..." "RECUERDAME.."_

Despues de esos susurros , Nilin desperto de golpe, agitada , con las gotas de sudor resbalando en sus mejillas.  
No volvio a dormir despues de eso.


	2. Capitulo 1: Enfrentamiento

**Hola! aqui el primer capitulo! disfrutenlo! le dedique un poquillo de tiempo. **

* * *

_"Sueñame.." "Recuerdame.."_

Esas dos palabras atormentaban a la ex-cazadora de recuerdos , no sabia que significado tenia ese sueño, no sabia si lo iba a volver a tener, no sabia que le iba a ocurrir a ella.  
Ella no queria dormir, se mantenia levantada a cada rato , tomaba un energizante , tomaba cafe, tomaba pastillas con cafeina , hasta que no duro mas , se recosto en su cama , respiro profundo y cerro los ojos.

_"Sueñame..."_

Nilin no paraba de moverse de su cama, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba las sabanas . Trataba de no abrir los ojos.  
Pero ella decidio tomar coraje , y abrirlos y ver quien es esa sombra que la atormentaba tanto.

-Qu...Quien .. Eres?.-

Nilin no pudo hacer mas que preguntar, no podia ocultar sus nervios, en el tono de voz y en lo que tardaba en preguntar se podia notar que estaba asustada.

_"Lo mismo pregunto yo... Quien soy?."_

La sombra se paro en frente de la cama de Nilin . Su tono de voz era aspero y bajo , pero aterrador .  
Sus respiros se escuchaban en toda la habitacion , pero eran respiros tranquilos .

_"Te dare tiempo para pensar..."_

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Nilin, luego de eso , ella desperto .  
Eran las 7:15 am. Nilin no pudo hacer mas que levantarse.

Nilin se entro a duchar, y mientras se duchaba le daba tiempo para pensar, en todas las frases que susurraba esa sombra.  
La joven Cartier-Wells ya no le da terror esa sombra, ella no va a dejar que esa sombra le atormente la cabeza, ella va a sacar respuestas, va a descubrir quien es el que se esta metiendo en sus sueños.

Nilin en su vida cotidiana no hace nada mas que comer un poco , leer y tal vez de vez cuando salir a explorar la ciudad.  
Aveces sale afuera a practicar un poco de lucha y defensa. 12:17 pm, Empezo a sentir puntadas en su cabeza , sintio que algo se le metia adentro , sintio una presion muy fuerte en la cabeza y en el pecho.  
Un grito desgarrador salio de Nilin , tirada en el suelo retorciendose del dolor .

_"Sueñame... Recuerdame... RECONOCEME.."_

Volvio a escuchar los susurros sin necesidad de dormir.

-Que... Que quieres... De mi!?..-

La desesperacion de Nilin salia con fuerza , las lagrimas del dolor y la impotencia caian de sus ojos.

_"Te doy tiempo para pensar."_

Despues de ese susurro , el dolor de Nilin se fue y saco un suspiro fuerte de calma y agitacion. Solo se recosto en el suelo, no se movio da ahi por un largo rato.

-Que es lo que me pasa?.-

Nilin se abrazo a ella misma y se relajo en el suelo y se empezo a preguntar "Por que me esta pasando esto?"

17:56 pm .

Nilin volvio a su casa , entro a su habitacion y no hiso mas que echarse en la cama.  
Pero se paro a pensar: "Volvere a dormir y volvera esa sombra a atormentarme." "Pero si la evito , no sacare ningun beneficio."  
Decidio dormir, no importa que hora sea , no importa como este, quiere saber que es lo que ocurre con ella.  
Nilin cerro los ojos y empezo a dormir.

_"Te dare tiempo para pensar.. Yo ... Me sentare en el borde de tu cama y te dejare pensar en paz."_

Nilin abrio los ojos sin mas y vio a la sombra sentada en el borde de su cama, justo como dijo.

Pero despues de susurrar eso , desconocidamente , lo volvio a decir, en ingles.

_"I will sit in the edge of your bed and i will let you think in peace."_

Nilin empezo a pensar , su voz es parecida a la de Johnny Greenteeth , y la sombra era tan balbuceante como un leaper, pero la diferencia es que lo que decia , tenia un sentido alguno. Nilin no lo sabia, pero algun sentido tendra.

-Johnny... Greenteeth?.-

Nilin preguntaba con temor , en partes sabia que su respuesta, podria ser erronea.

_"Errar es humano, querida... Sigue intentando."_

-No puedo... Simplemente no puedes decirme quien eres y acabamos con esto?.-

La desesperacion y la impaciencia de Nilin llegaba a alturas maximas.

_"Si tienes miedo no llegaras a ninguna conclusion, el miedo solo te impide responder... Quien soy?."_

Y vuelve al principio.

-Y como voy a saber quien eres?."

_"Puedo ser lo que tu deseas , Nilin."_

La sombra iba cambiando de aspecto, se convertia en cada persona que Nilin conocio y amaba.

_"Pero en este momento , soy lo unico que tu deseas y amabas mas que a tu propia ciudad."_

Volvio a mostrarse como una sombra, pero un poco mas iluminada, pero de todas formas no se llegaba a ver ni reconocer nada.

_"Tienes un sueño mas para acertar . Si no aciertas, me temo que el dolor que has sentido en tu cabeza hace unas horas, sera mas que un simple dolor. Confio en ti , Nilin."_

Luego de ahi termino el sueño y Nilin desperto.  
Confundida Nilin se empezo a preguntar. " Como sabe mi nombre? Una sombra que tal vez espera mi muerte confia en mi? Que es lo que lo hace tener tantas esperanzas?"  
Y ella no podia responder ninguna de esas preguntas.  
Solo pensaba en tratar de buscar esas pistas y responderlas.

_"I will sit in the edge of your bed and i will let you think in peace."_

_"Errar es humano."_

Esos dos acertijos hacen que Nilin llegue a la respuesta.  
Solo tiene que volver a soñar en unas horas.

* * *

**Vayan pensando en quien sera! en el segundo capitulo lo descubriran! espero que les interese este fanfic! y respecto a cuando la sombra pregunta: "quien soy?" y le deja a Nilin unos acertijos , me recuerda un poco a la serie House en el capitulo del accidente en el colectivo , los que hayan visto ese capitulo y la serie house , me entenderan xD los recordare pronto!  
**


	3. Capitulo 2: Reconocimiento

**Hola! Aqui el segundo capitulo! ya sabran quien es la sombra. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_"Puedo ser lo que tu deseas."_

_"I will sit in the edge of your bed and i will let you think in peace."_

_"Errar es humano."_

Una pista, dos acertijos y una respuesta.  
Nilin trataba de encontrar la respuesta, pero la eliminaba pensando que podria ser erronea.  
No podia dejar que el miedo , le impida saber la respuesta. Ella no le tiene miedo a la muerte, pero no quiere morir sin saber antes quien es esta sombra.

_"Puedo ser lo que tu deseas."_

-Que es lo que yo deseo?.-

Nilin empezaba a pensar en todo lo que dijo esa sombra, y empezar a cuestionarse a si misma.

_"I will sit in the edge of your bed and i will let you think in peace."_

-Que tiene que ver eso con su identidad?

_"Errar es humano."_

-Errar... Es humano..? Eso parece...-

Nilin sintio haber encontrado la respuesta, pero... Ahora quiere otra respuesta hacia estas preguntas.

Por que se metio en su cabeza? Que busca? Que quiere? Y como se metio?.

Nilin se tomo el tiempo que necesitaba para saber si su respuesta era correcta.  
En cuanto lo supo y lo aseguro, se recosto en su cama y trato de dormir.

_"Me reconoces? Me recuerdas?"_

-Antes de decirte, necesito saber por que estas aqui?.-

Nilin en cuanto escucho su susurro no hiso mas que levantarse y abrir los ojos.

_"Antes necesitas responder esta simple pregunta. Quien soy?."_

-Quiero respuestas, y si fallo no las tendre.-

_"Tu seguridad no lastima. Para responder tienes que estar segura de tu respuesta, por algo decidiste cerrar los ojos... Ahora... Quien soy?."_

Nilin cerro los pu os con fuerza , agacho la mirada y aseguro su respuesta. La joven lo unico que la confundia era su deseo, no sabia cual era, no estaba segura de eso.  
Todos sus susurros pasaban por su mente.  
Su cabeza estaba por explotar, sus manos aplastaban su cabeza , sus nervios no la controlaban.

_"I will... Puedo ser... Errar... Sit... Lo que... Es... Tu... Humano... Deseas... In the edge."_  
_"Confio en ti."_

La respuesta estaba ante sus ojos.

-Cual es mi deseo? Quien eres? Por que estas aqui?.-

Los susurros se mezclaban con los pensamientos y las preguntas de Nilin .

_"Tu sabes la respuesta... Tu sabes cual es la pregunta... Quien.. Soy?."_

Nilin tomo aire, todo se calmo , Nilin levanto la cabeza y miro a la sombra.

_"Lo sabes."_

Se veia una sonrisa sutil en la sombra , un aspecto misterioso y encapuchado , su voz se iba haciendo mas humana y mas conocida por Nilin.  
Nilin tenia la respuesta, Nilin estaba segura de su respuesta .

-Edge.-

-El mismo.-

Todo el cuerpo de Nilin se relajo, tomo un respiro , se sintio en pura confianza al saber que su respuesta era correcta.  
Nilin se acerco lentamente al encapuchado , se sentia impresionada al poder verlo fisicamente humano, toco con suavidad su cara y manos.  
Edge tenia aspecto de un joven de 30 a os, llevaba una camiseta negra , arriba un abrigo naranja y con capucha y encima una chaqueta blanca y negra.

-Menuda manera de conocernos.-

Nilin lanzo una risa sutil mientras se alejaba unos metros de el.

-Por que estas aqui? .-

Nilin no se olvido de preguntar.

-Porque tu lo querias asi. Ten en cuenta que esta es tu mente. -

Edge seguia manteniendo su sonrisa sutil.

-Por que al principio empezaste como una sombra.?-

-Parte de mi era la sombra , pero , que bueno que mencionaste el tema, porque esa es una de las partes por las que vine.  
Esa sombra es... Como un virus en tu cabeza que tiene que salir , Nilin. Es un virus que se esta metiendo en la cabeza de las personas revelandoles todos los miedos y situaciones dolorosas que quisieron ocultar.-

-Y tu tienes algo que ver con ese virus?.-

Edge sabia porque Nilin le hacia ese tipo de pregunta, al parecer Nilin, no se olvida de que Edge era H3O.

-Eso... No lo puedo responder con claridad.-

-Ya veo...-

Nilin suspiro insatisfecha por la respuesta.

-Sabes... Puedo salir de tu mente si tu quieres... No me refiero a olvidarme, me refiero a que puedo salir a la vida real. Si tu lo deseas.-

Edge estrecho su mano hacia Nilin esperando su respuesta.

-Eso seria comodo para mi.-

Edge sostuvo la mano de Nilin con suavidad aceptando su respuesta.

-Perfecto! entonces sacame de tus correas mentales.-

Nilin dio una risa silenciosa captando la broma de Edge.

-Solo cierra los ojos , di la oracion que tengas que decir y despierta.-

Edge cerro los ojos junto a Nilin y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza.

-Como voy a saber esas "palabras magicas"?.-

-Solo tienes que decir .. "Del sueño a la realidad , quiero despertar y ver tu rostro en la vida real."-

-Eso sono muy absurdo.-

Nilin suspiro mientras mantenia los ojos cerrados.

-Es lo que hay... Solo dilo y.. Despierta.-

Susurro Edge mientras seguia con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo las manos de Nilin suavemente.

-Del sueño a la realidad, quiero despertar y ver tu rostro en la vida real.-

_"Despierta."_


	4. Capitulo 3 : Confianza

**Aqui el 3er capitulo! No se si decir que es un poco fuerte , o si la muestra debil a Nilin o muy dependiente , pero yo queria llegar a un lado un poco mas profundo si no me ha salido haganmelo saber :)**

**Y lamento haber tardado al subir este capitulo, es que me distraje con otras cosas xD Pero por fin pude terminar este capitulo que me sorprendio la cantidad de palabras que tiene xD Bueno.. Disfruten!**

* * *

" Que es lo que deseo?"

Esa es una de las preguntas que Nilin se hace a menudo.  
Edge le menciono que hay un virus en las mentes de las personas. Y si Edge vino a decirle eso a Ella.  
Es porque ella es la unica que puede hacer algo al respecto.  
Luego de la pequeña charla con Edge en el sueño de Nilin. Nilin despertó . Pero esta vez desperto en la misma posicion que estaba cuando acabo el sueño, parada y sosteniendo la mano de Edge.  
Edge solto lentamente a Nilin y se puso frente a ella , mirandola con esa sonrisa sutil que a Nilin le incomodaba.  
Ya era la mañana.

-Por que me miras asi? .-

Nilin disimulaba la incomodidad que sentia dejando un tono agresivo.

-Estoy esperando a que termines de despertarte completamente y me escuches con atencion.-

Luego una risa silenciosa y sutil que lanzo Edge , cambio a un tono un poco mas serio.

-Te escucho .-

Nilin se sentó en su cama , suspiro y lo miro a Edge atentamente.

-Hay un virus que se esta metiendo por la mente de las personas y les esta dejando recuerdos horrorosos y los mas dolorosos que pueden llevar a ciertas personas al suicidio . Tu parecias estar en la misma situacion , pero cuando solo pensabas en descubrir el misterio de tu sueño no dejaste que el virus tenga oportunidad de desesperarte . Es mas una situacion emocional que cientifica . Me sigues?.-

Nilin afirmo moviendo la cabeza y Edge siguió .

-Tu eres la unica consciente y que puede hacer algo que acabe con este virus .-

Edge se sento al lado de Nilin .

-Y que fue lo que provoco este virus?.-

Nilin interrumpio.

-Eso no se sabe... Pero parece ser .. Que cuando acabaste con H3O... Conmigo... Unos dias despues se provoco este virus desconocidamente.. Pero podemos encontrar una forma de averiguar como acabar con ese virus . Solo tienes que escuchar con atencion.-

Edge se levanto y la miro fijamente a Nilin con seriedad. Nilin solo se mantuvo ahi con firmeza y escuchando lo que Edge le decia.  
Nilin entendia todo con perfeccion y sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto, siguiendo otra vez las ordenes de Edge pero con un poco mas de criterio.

-Que debo hacer?.-

Nilin se puso frente a Edge y lo miro fijamente , Edge de vuelta lanzo una sonrisa sutil y pequeña .

Despues de unas horas , Edge y Nilin se reunieron en la sala de estar para explicar el plan.

-Hay un hombre llamado Faustin Bertrand , un hombre inundado de dinero , maneja la mayoria de los edificios de todo Neo-Paris, tiene la habilidad de cambiar la direccion que te llevan ciertas puertas.. Esta noche tiene una reunion en el "Restart" .-

Edge fue interrumpido por Nilin.

-"Restart"?.-

-Es un edificio de una comunidad que quiere de alguna forma ... "mejorar" esta ciudad , pero solo la siguen empeorando.  
Tienes que ir alli y tratar de manejarlo para que te lleve a su centro de control , ahi ... Sabremos absolutamente todo de ese virus que esta desesperando las emociones de las personas.-

-Parece sencillo...-

Nilin se levanto del sofa y se sacudio las manos .

-Y tendras que ir lo mas formal posible.-

Edge levanto la vista para mirarla a Nilin , mirando la expresion de disgusto por lo que acaba de decir.

-Quieres decir... Un vestido?-

Edge afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

En la noche del mismo dia.  
Edge se quedo esperando a Nilin a que termine de prepararse para la mision.  
Se escuchaban los tacos del zapato caminando por el suelo de madera y se veia a Nilin con un hermoso vestido en blanco y negro largo hasta las rodillas , los costados del vestido debajo de las caderas esta recortada para que tenga mas movimiento , el vestido llevaba demasiadas tiras para sostenerlo , dos rodeando el cuello y dos por encima de los hombros . Llevaba unos guantes negros con encaje en los bordes y sin dedos en el dedo indice y el meñique . Y peinada de la misma forma.

-Asi estoy bien?.-

Edge se impresiono al verla a Nilin asi vestida . Se veia hermosa y delicada , uno podria olvidarse que fue parte del errorismo . En cierta forma, Edge se sentia atraido . Pero no cambio su seriedad anterior.

-Nilin, debo advertirte que este hombre se puede sobrepasar en cualquier momento.. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.. -

Edge sabia que Bertrand no tenia limites , asi que el queria evitar que pueda llegar a hacerle algo a Nilin.

-Bueno , eso es justo de lo que queria hablar contigo... Yo pensaba usar un plan de seduccion para hacer que me lleve al centro de control. Es la unica manera.-

Nilin no tenia miedo de que le llegue a pasar algo , ella sentia que tenia todo bajo control, que si le llegaban a hacer algo ella podia evitarlo . Pero Edge simplemente no podia aceptar el plan de Nilin, pero lo hizo.

-Tengo que acompañarte para cuando llegues al centro de control , ahi necesitaras una mano.-

Edge y Nilin se dirigieron al edificio "Restart".

-Ok Nilin, toma este chip , con el me podras contactar. Asegurate de que te lleve al centro de control y a ningun otro lugar.-

-Y como voy a reconocer el centro de control?.-

-Es diferente a todo el resto del edificio . En cuanto te lleve a el , te daras cuenta.-

Nilin se coloco el chip y entro al edificio . Edge entro con ella pero se oculto detras de las escaleras.

-Si me necesitas estare siempre aqui, no me ire a ningun otro lado al menos que llegues al centro de control vale?.-

Nilin solo siguio de largo y se encontro con un hombre en traje y que se dirigia a ella.

-Hola Nilin, gusto en conocerte... Yo soy... Faustin.. Faustin Bertrand.-

Faustin parecia ser un hombre de unos 46 años , cabello corto y castaño y parecia estar en buena forma.  
Nilin se sentia confundida al principio de que la reconozca tan rapido , pero despues se acordo de que antes era una fugitiva , por supuesto que la iba a reconocer.

-Eres una persona admirable , Nilin . Es por eso que aqui te trataremos con el mayor respeto .-

Faustin no soltaba la mano de Nilin .

-Pues gracias.-

-Que te trae por aqui?-

Faustin se acercaba mas y mas a Nilin, por lo que a Nilin .. Para ella seria pan comido atraerlo para que la lleve al centro de control.

-Vine a ver a un hombre tan amable como usted, que pueda presentarme el centro de control.-

Un par de halagos absurdos hara que lo pueda convencer.

-Bueno no resistiria al ver tus ojos decepcionados ... Te lo presentare solo si me concedes esta pieza.-

La peticion de Faustin era debida a que habia gente bailando de fondo .  
Faustin estecho la mano hacia Nilin esperando su respuesta.  
Nilin no sabia que responder , le parecia un tanto absurda la peticion , mientras pensaba miraba hacia donde estaban las escaleras , donde estaba Edge.  
Tomo su mano como respuesta.

Empezaron a bailar lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de las personas que bailaban .

-Dime , cual es tu deseo , Nilin?.-

Faustin le susurraba a Nilin mientras bailaban .  
Nilin solo se altero , pero seguia disimulando la calma.

-Y a que se debe esa pregunta?.-

-Quiero conocerte mejor.-

Los susurros de Bertrand ponian los pelos de Nilin de punta. Ella trataba de disimular los nervios que tenia, porque , por mas confiada que estaba , ella se puso nerviosa de todas formas.  
Luego vinieron dos personas que parecian parte de la comunidad , uno era un hombre de unos 30 años cabello bien cortado y llevaba unos anteojos. Y otra era una mujer de unos 20 años con cabello largo castaño y bien recogido. Llevaban unas libretas , al parecer estaban con el trabajo en las manos . Fueron a llamarlo a Bertrand.

-Bueno , veo que me necesitan , aguarda aqui . Vuelvo en unos segundos.-

Bertrand solto a Nilin suavemente estirandole de la mano y dejando que ella se suelte . Nilin dio unos pasos hacia atras sin apartar la mirada hacia Bertrand.

-No me movere de aqui.-

Nilin espero a que Bertrand se fuera y fue caminando lentamente hacia atras hacia las escaleras . Fue cuando justo estaba llegando y Edge le agarro de la mano bruscamente acercandola hacia el. Nilin y Edge quedaron chocados entre ellos. No muy cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos.

-Buen trabajo , Nilin. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que este tipo puede sobrepasar sus limites ,apesar de que no tiene, ese es el problema.-

Edge seguia sosteniendo a Nilin , por el pulso de sus manos se podia notar que el tambien estaba un poco nervioso. Tenia una expresion de enojo y demasiado enfoque en el tema.

-No te preocupes Edge, lo tengo todo bajo control.-

Nilin trataba de alejarse un poco pero Edge la seguia sosteniendo sin que el se diera cuenta. Nilin se sentia un poco incomoda en la situacion , podia sentir los respiros suaves de Edge chocar con la piel de su rostro . Pero no le daba mucha importancia a su incomodidad, trataba de concentrarse al 100% en lo que le decia Edge.

-Nilin, solo estate atenta , no sabemos que puede llegar a hacer.-

-Ok, vale, entendi. Puedes soltarme ya si quieres.-

Nilin miraba hacia otro lado ocultando su incomodidad . Edge no se daba cuenta, nisiquiera se concentraba en lo cerca que estaba o si la estaba sosteniendo.  
Edge solto a Nilin y salio afuera de las escaleras y vio que Bertrand estaba volviendo. Asi que solo disimulo que no se movio de ahi y dio un pequeño saludo con una sonrisa disimulada hacia Bertrand.

-Vale preciosa. Tus deseos son ordenes. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, asi que te llevare al centro de control. Ven conmigo.-

Bertrand empezo a dirigirse hacia el centro de control mientras Nilin lo seguia. Ella miraba hacia los lados asegurandose de ir al lugar correcto.

-No desconfies tanto mi.-

Bertrand parecia decirlo en un tono burlon , pero Nilin debia tener en cuenta ese tipo de comentarios para mantener el "personaje" e ir bien con el plan. Nilin no logro dar una buena respuesta , por lo que dejo ese comentario en el aire.

-Sigues estando con Edge?.-

Esa pregunta impresiono a Nilin , hizo que de un pequeño "salto" . Inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y miro a Bertrand.  
Disimulando la expresion ella respondio.

-No. Ya no estoy ... con el.-

-Haces bien. Personas como el no merecen estar con alguien como tu .-

Ese comentario fue doloroso para cualquiera . Pero Nilin sabia que a Edge no le importaria ese comentario y menos viniendo de una persona como Bertrand.  
Nilin solo disimulo una sonrisa y siguio a Bertrand sin mas.  
Noto una cierta diferencia en la habitacion y por fin sabia a que se referia Edge. Se sentia confiada en que iba al lugar correcto.  
Entro con confianza al centro de control y fue cuando sintio que el plan salia a la perfeccion.

-Espero que no te moleste , pero yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Puedes manejarte bien estando sola aqui?.-

-Si, no hay problema.-

Bertrand se fue del centro de control y Nilin sintio unos ruidos raros en el lugar.  
Era Edge que habia entrado al centro de control un rato antes.

-Ok , hemos logrado una parte . Ahora necesito que vayas ahi arriba y pongas la informacion en este chip.-

-Ahora te manejas con chips eh?.-

-Es lo que tengo a mano .-

Nilin se saco los zapatos, agarro el chip y con ayuda de Edge , Nilin subio a unos caños que la llevaban una plataforma con capsulas , y en una de esas capsulas esta la informacion en la que debia meter en el chip.  
Nilin se acomodo en los caños y fue revisando las capsulas para ir viendo cual es la capsula que contenia la informacion correcta. Normalmente las capsulas tendrian un nombre o algo grabado para identificar que es lo que contienen.  
Habia encontrado una capsula que tenia grabado "Virus" , coloco la informacion en el chip y avisandole a Edge , se colgo las piernas en los caños ,lista para soltarse . Se solto y cayo en manos de Edge . Nilin se solto de los brazos de Edge y le dio el chip . Escuchando que alguien se acercaba , rapidamente Edge se oculto detras de un panel y Nilin se volvio a poner los zapatos.  
Volvio Bertrand al centro de control.

-Muy bien , muchachita. Descubriste algo nuevo?.-

Nilin se mantenia con los brazos hacia tras en posicion de "niña buena ".

-No... No descubri nada... Pero , gracias de todas formas.-

Nilin iba a salir directamente del centro de control , evitando a Bertrand.  
Pero Bertrand insistio en acompañarla.

-Planeas irte?.-

-Si, recorde que tengo otras cosas que hacer.-

Nilin seguia manteniendo su sonrisa disimulada pero esta vez hablaba con una voz agitada y nerviosa.

-Bueno, volviste a estar bien de la memoria.-

Nilin no tomo en cuenta la reciente broma de Bertrand . Ella estaba concentrada en salir de ese lugar.  
Bertrand abrio la puerta que tenian en frente , pero Nilin noto algo diferente en la habitacion . No parecia el pasillo principal o la entrada . Parecia .. Un dormitorio . Mientras Nilin entraba en la habitacion , Bertrand bruscamente cerro la puerta y la bloqueo.  
Nilin inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se iba alejando mas de Bertrand .

-Te crees que soy muy estupido? Te crees que tu personaje de seduccion sirvio? Pues no. Tu y Edge siguen juntos , y el esta aqui, lo he visto y lo he presentido. Y ustedes sacaron algo que me pertenece . Ahora yo le sacare algo que a el le pertenece.-

Bertrand saco una cuchilla y se acerco bruscamente a Nilin . Luchando por su vida, Nilin trataba de echarlo para atras con todas sus fuerzas , pero el era mas grande y mas fuerte . La empujo a Nilin contra la puerta , dandole un impacto grave . Bertrand bruscamente se acerco y agarro el cuello de Nilin con fuerza , empezando a ahorcarla. Nilin le pego con la rodilla , haciendo que este la suelte . Nilin se acerco y lo golpeo en el estomago y luego en la cabeza , dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Nilin... Nilin! .. Que ocurre?.-(Edge empezo a hablarle desde el chip.)

-Edge... Edge.. Este loco casi se me mata. Sabe que estas aqui y sabe a que vinimos.-

Nilin no se daba tiempo para tomar aire .

-Que? Nilin... Donde estas?.-

-No lo se... Estaba segura de que me llevaria al pasillo principal pero .. Luego todo cambio... Parezco estar en un dormitorio.-

-Oh no... Nilin tienes que salir ahi..-

Bertrand empezo a levantarse y a reirse como un psicopata.

-Oh Nilin... Edge no puede hacer nada por ti .. y tu tampoco.-

Bertrand agarro del cabello de Nilin y la tiro bruscamente a la cama que estaba en el cuarto. Clavo la cuchilla justo al lado de Nilin .  
Nilin reacciono rapido y antes de que Bertrand se le acercara le pateo en el pecho e inmediatamente se levanto de la cama. Antes de que agarrara el cuchillo, Bertrand lo agarro antes que Nilin y casi cortandole el pecho , solo le corto una de las tiras del vestido .  
Nilin fue echandose hacia atras hasta que se choco con la pared y vio que se acerco Bertrand rapidamente con el cuchillo pero Nilin se deslizo y se agacho haciendo que Bertrand clavara el cuchillo en la pared . Con la mano en la boca , Nilin se deslizo hacia delante y se levanto detras de Bertrand . Le pateo la columna mientras trataba de sacar el cuchillo y trato de sacarlo ella , pero Bertrand se dio la vuelta y Nilin empezaba a echarlo hacia atras cuando Bertrand hizo un movimiento brusco y le corto un poco la pierna a Nilin . Ella trato de no concentrarse en su pierna y logro sacarle el cuchillo a Bertrand, golpeandolo hasta tirarlo al suelo , Nilin se puso encima de el y empezo a clavarle el cuchillo una y otra vez , cada vez con mas furia y desquitaba todo el enojo y el dolor que sentia en ese momento . Edge logro entrar a la habitacion hackeando la cerradura de la puerta.

-Pude acabar con ese bastardo .-

Nilin mantenia su posicion . Edge se iba acercando lentamente hacia Nilin.

-Lo siento Nilin...-

-No fue tu culpa Edge, yo deberia haberme dado cuenta antes... Ese maldito casi se aprovecha de mi..-

Nilin solto el cuchillo y trato de levantarse , pero debido a la reciente cortadura que le hizo Bertrand casi cae , pero Edge la sostuvo antes de que cayera .

-Dejame ayudarte con eso.-

Edge agarro el pañuelo que tenia Bertrand y lo ató a la herida de la pierna de Nilin. Ella le sonrio y Edge le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Llego lejos?.-

Debido a la pregunta de Edge, se nota que el habia notado que una de sus tiras habia sido cortada.

-No...-

Nilin preferia no recordar desgracias como esas.  
Se escuchaban pisadas de unos agentes de la fuerza S.A.B.R.E y se escuchaban las ordenes que daban entre ellos.  
Por lo que altero a Nilin y a Edge. Nilin no podia correr debido a su pierna herida, asi que Edge rompio una ventana y acomodo su forma de sostener a Nilin para poder trepar del borde de la ventana y sostenerla a Nilin al mismo tiempo. En este momento, Nilin tenia que depender de Edge.  
Fueron bajando de borde en borde , pero debido a que estaba lloviendo Edge resbalo un cayeron al suelo .

-Estas bien , Nilin?.-

-Si...Quitando la herida en mi pierna y la fuerte caida que acabamos de sufrir... Si estoy perfecta.-

Edge habia ignorado el sarcasmo de Nilin y la ayudo a levantarse y a apoyarse en el para que pueda caminar.  
Dos agentes los emboscaron , uno atras del otro.

-Hoy no escaparan tan facilmente.-

Uno de los agentes noto que Nilin tenia el vestido un poco rasgado y decidio aprovecharse de eso .

-Hey muchachita, creo que conoces mi punto debil.-

-Que? de que mierda hablas?.-

El agente la apretaba mas a Nilin y se le acercaba mas , Nilin trataba de liberarse.

-No te hagas la tonta. Tengo la sensacion de que seras mi prisionera favorita.-

Nilin dio un grito silencioso y pequeño pero se notaba la mala impresion que sentia.  
Edge aprovecho la distraccion que tenia el agente que estaba detras suyo y le golpeo la cabeza y luego le pateo el estomago .  
Luego agarro una de las pistolas que tenia el agente y le disparo al agente que estaba detras de Nilin.  
Nilin estaba a punto de caer porque no tenia buen equilibrio , ella estaba sin energias y ademas su pierna estaba herida ,inmediatamente la sostuvo antes de que caiga.

-Gracias...-

Nilin no parecia tener mas energias , Nilin no se traumo, pero si es una de las cosas que no desearia recordar.

Edge y Nilin fueron a la cueva mas cercana que estaba un pequeño puente formado con rocas. No fue muy placentero subir pero era el refugio mas cercano que tenian.

-Toma tu ropa, se volvera a mojar , pero es mejor llevar eso . Para evitar situaciones extremas.-

Edge le entrego un bolso que llevaba desde que fueron al edificio que tenia la ropa de Nilin.

-No te molesta que me vista enfrente tuyo?.-

-Si a ti no te molesta.-

-No , ademas llevo ropa interior, no hay mucho que ver. Eso y que.. Tengo demasiada confianza en ti .. Eres como mi familia. Asi que no tengo de que incomodarme.-

Nilin empezo a sacar la ropa del bolso y a sacarse el vestido. Edge solo se mantenia apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y parecia estar concentrado en otra cosa. Nilin termino de vestirse y decidieron descansar un rato , debido a que tambien les seria muy dificil encontrarlos.  
Luego de unas horas. Edge no habia dormido, el estaba sentado al lado de Nilin . Nilin estaba recostada y parecia estar dormida. Pero luego , Edge empezo a escuchar sollozos que venian de Nilin .

-Nilin?.-

Edge solo se acerco un poco y Nilin inmediatamente se levanto y lo abrazo mientras se la veia llorar. Y Edge respondio al abrazo, abrazandola tambien.

-Te extrañe.-

A Edge le parecia bastante inesperado que Nilin lo abrazara de esa forma y se exprese hacia el tan libremente. Al parecer Nilin si confiaba en Edge lo suficiente como para no preocuparse de como el la mirara. Mientras el este con ella en las buenas y malas , ella estaria bien. Edge podia sentir el dolor de Nilin , el dolor tan profundo que ella sentia adentro suyo, el dolor que tanto le ahogaba el pecho. Edge entiende a Nilin mas que nadie.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 pronto lo continuare jijij creo que estoy mejorando mi forma de escribir los fanfics xD Y la forma en la que Nilin expresa su confianza me parecio rara hasta para mi . Pero me parecio ideal , no se xD Su review no molesta, y su mp(mensaje privado) menos :D  
**


	5. Capitulo 4: Sentimiento

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, aqui les dejo el capitulo 4!**

**Wow.. Parece algo largo xD**

**Espero que os guste. (:**

* * *

"Confio en ti" "Te extrañe"

Palabras que significan mucho y que son demostradas con un simple abrazo.  
Aunque Edge no demostrara mucho el cariño, Nilin podia sentir la calidez de su abrazo.  
Sentia como respiraba , sentia el latido de su corazon.  
Algo que Nilin no creia que iba a sentir .

-Cual es tu deseo? .. Edge.-

-No lo se.-

Edge solto a Nilin y se volvio a levantar .  
Parecia cierta frialdad hacia la situacion , frialdad que Nilin no llegaba a comprender.

-Eh.. me das una mano?.-

Edge ayudo a Nilin a levantarse debido a que por la herida en la pierna , Nilin no podia presionar mucho su pierna.

-Nilin... Se que no lo necesitas , pero prometo que voy a protegerte aunque estes lejos . Aunque tu puedas cuidarte sola, te protegere , y nunca te lastimare.-

Ella no sabia porque Edge empezo a decirle eso, no sabia que es lo que impulso a Edge a llegar a decir eso. No lo llegaba a entender.

-Edge...-

Se sentia confundida al respecto , pero se concentraba en la calidez con la que lo decia.  
Edge estaba de espaldas , pero se dio la vuelta para mirarla a Nilin . No estaba muy lejos de ella , el se iba acercando mas hacia Nilin.  
Nilin le acaricio el rostro con confusion todavia , pero se concentraba en el cariño que ella sentia por el. Edge le agarro la mano con suavidad y la alejo de su rostro , se acerco mas a Nilin , chocandose en un suave y delicado beso que termino en poco tiempo .  
Edge se alejo y agarro el bolso que ahora contiene el vestido de Nilin.

-Sera mejor que esta situacion no se vuelva a repetir.-

Edge salio de la cueva y Nilin sin ignorar el comentario de Edge , lo siguio sin decir nada mas.  
Era una tormenta fuerte y las rocas estaban resbaladizas , y Nilin intentaba mantener el equilibrio.  
Una de las rocas estaban flojas y Nilin casi resbala pero Edge le agarro de la mano evitando la caida brutal que iba a tener.  
Cruzaron el paso de las rocas ilesos y tirando un suspiro grande de alivio. Siguieron caminando . El bosque estaba oscuro, no se llegaba a ver nada , solo se veian arboles y mas arboles.

-Tienes idea de adonde vamos?.-

Nilin solo lo seguia a Edge al ritmo al que podia , todavia estaba mal de la pierna , y el frio y la tormenta no la ayudaban.

-Seguiremos caminando hasta encontrar un centro de control .-

-Normalmente haces cosas concretas , por que ahora no?.-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Me refiero a que tu idea no es muy estrategica.-

Nilin llego a notar algo que nunca penso que iba a notar , nisiquiera de un lider que tiene las cosas bien planeadas. algo que ella no esperaba de el.

-Esta vez no lo tienes todo controlado, verdad?.-

En cuanto Nilin lo descubrio , deberia haberse puesto nerviosa pero no , aunque Edge no lo tuviera controlado, ella sentia que iban por el buen camino.  
Era momento para Nilin tomar un poco de liderazgo.  
Pero unos minutos despues, Nilin empezo a sentir algo que recorria su cuello, escuchaba susurros y no podia entender que decia.

-Edge ... Sientes eso?.-

Nilin no paraba de mirar hacia todas partes , pero por mas que lo intentara , no lograba ver nada, estaba todo oscuro.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui y rapido.-

Los susurros empezaron a escucharse mas fuertes, Edge y Nilin empezaron a correr hacia adelante hasta salir del bosque y encontrar un lugar en el que puedan estar a salvo.  
Una mujer apareció derepente enfrente de Nilin . Era una mujer de 29 años , cabello negro ,largo y lacio , tenia unos lindos ojos marrones y tenia la piel blanca como la nieve.

-Van a alguna parte? , por lo que sé , el centro de control no esta por allá .-

Tenia una sonrisa tierna pero misteriosa. Los dos ex-cazadores de recuerdos no comprendian que clase chica era , no comprendian que era lo que ella pretendía .  
Es por eso que en cuanto la chica siguió , se vieron obligados a prepararse para cualquier otra sorpresa. Pero ellos en un momento pensaron, que ella podria ayudarlos a encontrar un centro de control.  
Pero no podian confiar en ella.

-Oh , perdonen mis malos modales. Me llamo Yami Bagashama.-

La chica mantenia su sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de estos dos .

-Vamos.-Susurró Edge.

Edge tomo el brazo de Nilin y decidio largarse e irse lejos de esa chica.  
Pero Yami fue mas rapida y antes de que llegaran a moverse ella se puso enfrente de ellos .

-No quieren que los ayude a encontrar un centro de control?.-

-No estamos buscando un centro de control.- Edge seguia intentando marcharse.

-Entonces los ayudare a salir del bosque.- Insistió

-Que buscas de nosotros?.-

-Tengo el mismo objetivo que ustedes. Y planeo ayudarlos . Confien en mi.-

Yami cambio a un tono mas serio. Edge no sabia si debia confiar en ella, pero parecia decir la verdad, no habia otra opcion. Ademas, ella era la unica que sabia como salir del bosque y como encontrar un centro de control.

-Vale, te seguimos.-

-Muchas gracias. Les prometo que no se arrepentiran.-

La respuesta de Yami no parecia tener cierta alegria, parecia calma y misteriosa, razon por la que Nilin se mantenia con los ojos abiertos.

Yami empezo a caminar , y Nilin y Edge empezaron a seguirla.

-Asi que... Yami.. Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?.- Preguntó Nilin.

-20 años... Los problemas familiares hicieron que mi madre se vaya del pais y decida empezar de nuevo una nueva vida en francia conmigo.  
Luego...el virus , le mato el alma. Es por eso que los quiero ayudar.-

-Como sabias que buscabamos un centro de control?.- Seguia interrogando.

-Instintos.- Respondio Yami mientras largaba un suspiro.

Yami lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Los escuche hablar, y decidí ayudarlos.-

Luego de la pequeña charla, lograron salir del bosque en poco tiempo , por fin lograron ver algo que no sean arboles, por fin lograron ver el centro de control.  
Pero Yami decidio entrar primero , debido que ahi habian agentes.

-Esperenme aqui.-

En cuanto Yami entro, se iban escuchando los golpes , el ruido de algun cuerpo cayendose y los gritos de los agentes. Fue breve y sencillo.  
Yami abrio la puerta y se sacudio las manos.

-El lugar esta despejado.-

Edge parecia impresionado por las habilidades de Yami, se habria sentido orgulloso si la hubiera conocido antes y la hubiera alistado a los erroristas. Habria sido una de sus mejores agentes.  
Y Nilin disgustada entro sin mas.  
Edge conecto el chip a la maquina , esperando a que lo reconozca y la informacion del virus sea revelada.

-Que sucede, Edge?.- Pregunta Nilin.

-Esto tardara un rato ... sera... una hora como minimo.-

-Vale..- Suspiro disgustada. -Y que haremos mientras tanto?.-

-Yo esperare aqui y tambien intentare comunicarme con algunos camaradas que nos puedan ayudar. Yami, tu podrias asegurarte de que no nos descubra nadie.  
Nilin, tu podrias quedarte conmigo, o podrias acompañarla.-

-Preferiria acompañarla , no confio del todo en ella.. Nunca se sabe que puede hacer.-

Para ese momento Yami ya se habia ido.  
Nilin fue a acompañarla, mas bien , "vigilarla". Como ella dijo, no confiaba del todo en ella, y aunque no parezca Edge tampoco, pero no habia otra forma de encontrar el centro de control.  
Yami y Nilin se encontraban afuera del centro de control.

-Oh! Viniste!.-

Yami no parecia sorprendida del todo el hecho de que Nilin decida acompañarla.

-Crei que te quedarias con Edge.-

Derepente Yami cambio a un tono mas serio , abrio el tema demasiado rapido.

-Pues no... Por que pensabas eso?.-

-No se... Parece que no se separan nunca.. como si tuvieran un lazo especial..-

Yami parecia perderse en lo que decia, miraba a la nada y lanzaba suspiros a menudo.

-Eh! Ni que fueramos siameses!-

-Me refiero a otra cosa... Es como si .. se confiaran el uno al otro hasta la muerte..-

Nilin miraba con confusion y sospecha a Yami , queria saber a que queria llegar .

-Siento envidia por ti.-Susurró Yami.

Nilin ya estaba empezando a tratar de mantener la calma, no sabe si esta jugando con ella o lo dice en serio, no sabe si quiere llegar a algo respecto a Edge,  
sea lo que sea, quiere saberlo ahora.

-Al grano!-Exclamo Nilin.

El grito inesperado de Nilin la sorprendio .

-Tu y Edge estan...-

-SI.-

Impulsivamente Nilin respondio algo que ni ella sabia que iba a responder, no sabia porque lo habia respondido asi, despues de todo estaba mintiendo, por que? que es lo que ella queria evitar? No eran celos lo que la impulsaban a responder eso, es la razon de no dejarlo en manos de una mujer en el que ella no confiaba, no confiaba que seria la compañia adecuada, no confiaba que seria alguien al que le puedes entregar un arma sin que te dispare despues. Ella queria evitar todo el peligro posible de cualquier manera, sabia a que queria llegar, y queria cerrarle el camino.  
Sin embargo , Yami no parecia sorprendida por la respuesta de Nilin . Yami empezo a reir sutilmente.

-No te preocupes , no te lo quitare... Solo si me prometes que esta charla quede entre nosotras , vale?.-

Yami estiro la mano esperando la respuesta de Nilin.  
Nilin desconfiada estrecho la mano .

-Esto queda entre nosotras.-Susurró Yami.

Yami sonrió y tiro fuerte de la mano de Nilin para acercarla hacia ella . Yami se dirigio a su cuello y le clavo una aguja , dejandola a Nilin inconsciente .  
10 minutos despues, Yami entro al centro de control de vuelta, encontrandose con Edge sentado de espaldas.

-Nilin?.-Pregunto Edge al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

-No. Yami... Nilin se esta tomando un descanso afuera.-

Edge se levanto rapidamente de la silla al ver que Yami llevaba un cuchillo. Pero Yami fue mas rapida y lo pateo en la cabeza y lo empujo a la silla.

-Tranquilo, no lo usare... Pero .. Si te mueves me vere obligada a usarlo.-

Yami empezaba a dar vueltas por el centro de control , vigilando a Edge .

-Ahora... Tu te mantendras quieto y me escucharas. Si no... Se acaba el juego, vale?.-

La chica no paraba de sonreirle a Edge.

-Seguramente te preguntaras : " Por que hace esto?" "Se suponia que nos estaba ayudando", bueno , la respuesta es facil. Estoy haciendo esto por venganza.  
Mi madre, no la mato el virus .. Resulta que hace unos dias se provoco una inundacion en casi todo el distrito de Saint-Michel , Quien la provoco? Quien mas podria ser? ... Edge y su querida mascota Nilin , entonces esa inundacion que crees? la mato, pudo haber muerto de una manera mas tranquila y rapidamente , pudo haber muerto por razones naturales, pero no, murio lentamente .  
Asi que.. Ya que Nilin y.. tu , me quitaron a mi madre, yo... Le quitare a Nilin algo muy importante para ella. Como sabras, hace rato tuve una charla con ella y sabes que?. Descubrí que eres lo unico que le importa a ella , simplemente ella lo demostro respondiendo una mentira sin dejarme terminar mi pregunta, simplemente, respondio.  
Ahora... Si tu colaboras... Podre cumplir mi mision... Y si no colaboras... Tu preciadita y hermosa Nilin , se pudrira en el bosque . Resulta , que le coloque un veneno que en cuanto yo ordene, le hara efecto y morira al instante , pero, unos 5 minutos de sufrimiento para ella como minimo.  
Asi que... Colaboras?-

Yami se acerco a Edge levantandole la cabeza bruscamente.

-Por que nos llevaste hasta el centro de control ? Podrias habernos matado en el bosque.-

-Porque... Quiero que Nilin sufra hasta en su ultimo suspiro, no quiero matarla yo, quiero que Nilin sienta el dolor de que alguien en quien confio su vida , la lastime. Luego me entenderas, si colaboras... Ah! y ademas necesito que proceses la informacion del virus para que yo despues pueda robartela.  
Ahora... Basta de chachara...-

Yami se acerco a Edge y le sonrio sutilmente.

- Cual es tu deseo?.-

-Por que quieres la informacion del virus?.- Interrumpio Edge

Edge solo ignoraba la pregunta de Yami , el queria saber todo y lo queria saber ahora que podia.

-Oh ! digamos que quiero saber que clase de amenaza podrias ser... Pronto me entenderas.-

Yami coloco la punta del cuchillo en el pecho de Edge y se le volvio a acercar.

-Ahora, no evites la pregunta y responde.. Cual es tu deseo?... -

Yami se alejo un poco y empezo a reir sutilmente y caminar alrededor de la silla.

-Muy bien.. No lo tienes que decir.. Solo piensalo.. Sientelo... Y sobre todo.. Sufrelo.. Sufre el hecho de que no lo cumpliras..  
Pero ... Sabes... Yo te hare un favor... Yo te lo cumplire... Quieres verla feliz? Quieres verla vivir su vida en paz? Yo te lo puedo cumplir.-

Misteriosamente Yami se echo para atras y con las manos en la espalda derepente fisicamente se veia como Nilin , era Nilin, tenia una sonrisa calmada e inocente.  
Edge empezo a escuchar voces , empezo a escuchar los sollozos de Nilin cuando era niña y ocurrio lo del accidente. Empezo a apretarse la cabeza con fuerza y a desesperarse , sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo , por fuera y por dentro.

-Esto es lo que no quieres escuchar?... Quieres llorar y no puedes... Quieres gritar y no puedes ... Sabes por que? Sabes por que no puedes lanzar ni una maldita lagrima?  
Porque eres y seguiras siendo una persona fria y antipatica.-

La joven chasqueo y las voces se callaron y ella volvio a su aspecto natural y normal. Edge cayo al suelo debilitado .  
Yami coloco un frasco pequeño que contenia algun liquido en especial en el suelo al lado de Edge.

-Este pequeño frasco.. Se lo tienes que dar a Nilin , si la encuentras.-

-Donde esta? que hiciste con ella?.-

-No te preocupes querido, ella esta afuera en el bosque.. En cuanto salgas de aqui.. Si tienes suerte la encontraras. Y en cuanto la encuentres, la encontraras inconsciente , tienes que darle ese liquido. Ah y.. preocupate mas por lo que haras tu , no por lo que hice yo.-

Yami se llevo el chip que contenia la informacion del virus y desaparecio del centro de control . Edge con sus ultimas fuerzas trato de levantarse.  
Salio del centro de control. No llego a ver nada , volvio al bosque , llego a ver muy en el fondo un cuerpo al lado de un arbol. En cuanto lo llego a ver empezo a correr hacia el cuerpo . Ese cuerpo parecia ser el cuerpo de Nilin.  
Edge se acerco hacia Nilin , la levanto un poco y le reviso el pulso. Todavia seguia viva, el recordo el liquido que le dio Yami , asi que abrio la boca de Nilin e intento que Nilin se tomara el antidoto.  
La desesperacion de Edge le hacia creer que el antidoto no le daria efecto o realmente no era un antidoto, pero solo se decidio esperar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! pronto lo continuare! :D Si tienen alguna critica, sugerencia o algo que quieran agregar ,pues... Su review no molesta y su mp(mensaje privado) menos :D  
**


End file.
